


Precious

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Supernatural Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: Stepping slightly to the left....I don't have a lot of stuff like this, but I like this pic. Sam and Dean washing away the battle.





	Precious

Precious


End file.
